Fall to pieces
by Kat.or.not
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Autor oryginału celluloidtears


Fall to pieces.

Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Autor: celluloidtears

Nigdy nie czułam się tak bardzo sama. Ten rodzaj ciężkiej, przytłaczającej samotności jest mi kompletnie obcy. Owszem, kiedy byłam dzieckiem, często byłam sama, często czułam się wyobcowana, ale to... to dla mnie całkowita nowość. Wcześniej nie miałam przyjaciół. Odcinałam się od wszystkiego, byłam introwertyczna. Dlaczego więc tym razem to tak boli? Dlaczego moja samotność jest tak głośna?

Nie wiem, czemu zawracam sobie głowę zadawaniem pytań, na które doskonale przecież znam odpowiedź. Bo tym razem wiem, co mnie omija, za czym tęsknię. Bo wiem, jak to jest być kochaną, przynależeć do grupy, mieć rodzinę, być częścią czegoś większego. Bo tym razem mam za czym... nie, za kim, tęsknić. I tym razem to właśnie osoba, za którą tęsknię, jest przyczyną mojej samotności.

Bo jeśli kiedyś byłam sama, to dlatego, że nie miałam nikogo, a teraz stało się tak dlatego, że to, co zrobiła Jane jest niewybaczalne. Jej czyny dotknęły mnie tak głęboko, że mogłabym przysiąc, że odczułam fizyczny ból. Wiem, że to mało prawdopodobne, ale jednak bolało. Żołądek zwinął mi się w tak ciasny supeł, że mogłam tylko siedzieć obejmując rękoma kolana. Jakaś część mnie bała się, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, jeśli tylko rozluźnię uścisk, momentalnie się rozsypię. Czasem tylko, kiedy nikt mnie nie widzi, pozwalam sobie na zdjęcie maski, bo jeśli choć na chwilę nie odpuszczę, to w najmniej odpowiednim momencie rozpadnę się na kawałki. I znów wiem, że to fizycznie niemożliwe, ale dokładnie tak się czuję.

Chciałabym nienawidzić Jane za to, co nam zrobiła, co zrobiła mnie. Chciałabym żałować tego, że w ogóle ją spotkałam, życzyć jej wszystkiego co najgorsze. Tak bardzo chciałabym się na nią wściec. A jednak nie potrafię. Bo tak bardzo, jak bardzo chciałabym być na nią zła, jak bardzo po skończonym dniu chciałabym wymazać z pamięci jej istnienie, ona zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy... i jedyne, co czuję, to poczucie osamotnienia, porzucenia. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że ją kocham, mimo że nas zniszczyła. Nocą, kiedy ból i samotność chcą mnie zmiażdżyć, nie umiem nie chcieć tego, by znaleźć się w jej ramionach, otoczona jej ciepłem, nie umiem nie pragnąć jej uścisku, słów pocieszenia szeptanych do ucha. Nie umiem nie chcieć poczuć, jak jej oddech porusza moimi włosami, albo jak we śnie nieświadomie przyciąga mnie mocniej do siebie. Nie potrafię się nie zastanawiać, jak mogłoby być między nami, gdyby nie strzeliła. Ale zrobiła to i nie można cofnąć czasu.

Od dnia pogrzebu mojego ojca, Vince i Barry byli niezwykle pomocni. Przyszli złożyć mi kondolencje. Może i nie akceptowali jego metod, ale doceniali, co próbował dla mnie zrobić i ile dla mnie znaczył, choć ledwie go znałam. Zrozumieli to, czego nie dała rady pojąc Jane: ojca ma się tylko jednego, wszystko jedno, czy był tylko dawcą nasienia. A on jednak był moim ojcem.

Nawet Angela i Frankie wyciągnęli do mnie pomocną dłoń. Frankie z początku się wahał, choć zupełnie nie miał ku temu powodów. Za to Angela zwyczajnie czekała na mnie tego dnia w domu i trzymała w objęciach, póki łzy nie przestały płynąć. I choć to nie w jej ramionach chciałam być, bardzo mi wtedy pomogła i jestem jej bardziej niż wdzięczna za obecność wtedy, kiedy tego najbardziej potrzebowałam.

Więc tak naprawdę nie jestem sama. I gdybym twierdziła, że jest inaczej, byłby to przejaw czarnej niewdzięczności względem moich przyjaciół i rodziny, a przecież tyle dla mnie zrobili. I choć jestem za to wdzięczna, to ich obecność jednocześnie przypomina mi, że pojawili się w moim życiu dzięki osobie, przez którą ich teraz potrzebuję. Przez tę samą osobę, przez którą na ich twarzach maluje się ból. Przez osobę, która nie odezwała się do mnie ani słowem od tamtego dnia. Przez Jane.

To prawda, Jane znalazła się obok mojego ojca niemal zaraz po tym, jak strzeliła. Zdjęła marynarkę i chciała włożyć mu ją pod głowę, ale ją odepchnęłam. Spróbowała raz jeszcze, a ja na nią krzyknęłam. W tamtej chwili czułam gniew i nienawiść, które chciałabym czuć teraz. Nienawidziłam jej nawet wtedy, kiedy w jej oczach zobaczyłam, jaki ból sprawiłam jej swoim zachowaniem.

Gdzieś w tle słyszałam, że Barry składa raport ze strzelaniny i wzywa karetkę. Wiedziałam też, że jest na to za późno. Gniew buzował we mnie, więc wpatrywałam się w Jane tak długo, aż nie mogła znieść mojego wściekłego spojrzenia. Opuściła wzrok, spoglądając na mojego ojca, a potem podniosła się powoli i wyszła z magazynu jak zahipnotyzowana. Patrzyłam jak odchodzi, a potem odwróciłam się z powrotem w stronę ojca. Jego dłoń wymknęła się z mojej wraz z ostatnim oddechem. Oparłam się czołem o jego tors i pozwoliłam płynąć długo powstrzymywanym łzom. W końcu nie było już powodu, by dalej je hamować.

W gruncie rzeczy teraz chyba w ogóle nie było powodu, by zapobiegać atakom płaczu, może z wyjątkiem czasu spędzanego w pracy. To byłoby wysoce nieprofesjonalne, rozpłakać się na posterunku. Poza tym Jane mogłaby to zobaczyć. Wszystko jedno, czy jestem na nią wściekła, czy nie, nie mogę pozwolić jej zobaczyć, jak bardzo mnie złamała. Nie może zobaczyć, jak bardzo załamana i samotna się bez niej czuję. Praca pomaga mi trzymać myśli na wodzy, ale czasem w przerwie pomiędzy zajęciami zawodowymi ból powraca. Wypełnia sobą każdą wolną przestrzeń do tego stopnia, że boli mnie serce. Próbuję sobie wtedy wmówić, że przecież w rzeczywistości nic takiego się nie dzieje i wszystko to tylko złudzenie... ale odczuwam to zupełnie inaczej. Minęły już tygodnie i myślałam, że ból w końcu osłabnie, ale tak się nie stało.

Wiem, że Jane specjalnie nie pojawia się w kostnicy, przysyłając zamiast tego innych, wiem, że jak może unika pojawiania się na dole. A przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że tak właśnie jest, biorąc pod uwagę jej nieobecność. Barry i Vince wzięli na siebie bieżące sprawy, a Frankie wpada po laboratoryjne raporty. Czasem przychodzą bez wyraźnego powodu. Angela wykorzystuje swoją przerwę zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy pojawiam się na lunch, a rano zawsze czeka na mnie z kawą. Naprawdę tak rzadko jestem sama, że czasem mam wrażenie, że całą grupą postawili sobie za cel zrekompensować mi nieobecność Jane. Nie udaje im się, ale tak bardzo się starają, że nie daję tego po sobie poznać. Ale chyba czasem mnie też nie wychodzi.

Nie widziałam Jane zbyt często od tamtego wydarzenia. Czasem, kiedy rozmawiam z Angelą, kątem oka widzę, jak przechodzi obok, albo wsiada do windy. Unika mojego spojrzenia i nie odzywa się ani słowem.

A jednak niedawno nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko pojawić się na dole, żeby odebrać wyniki badań. Było to w piątek, późnym popołudniem i wszyscy dawno już skończyli pracę. Dlatego była bardzo zaskoczona, widząc mnie ciągle w biurze. Myślę, że specjalnie czekała tak długo z przyjściem, mając nadzieję, że się miniemy. Stanęła jak wryta tuż p wejściu do mojego pokoju i przestąpiła nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Gdyby nie czas i okoliczności, pewnie uznałabym jej reakcję za zabawną. Złapałabym jej ruchliwe dłonie w w swoje, próbując ją uspokoić. Zapewne byśmy się do siebie uśmiechnęły. W każdym innym momencie pewnie byśmy się do siebie przytuliły. To zawsze było dla nas takie proste, tak właściwe, szukać pocieszenia w swoich ramionach. Być może straciłyśmy znacznie więcej, niż miałyśmy.

Tym razem jednak tylko niepewnie zatrzymała się w progu i zapytała o wyniki testów. Wskazałam palcem na stolik, na którym je zostawiłam, a ona wzięła je z ociąganiem. Kiedy już odwracała się do wyjścia, nagle się zatrzymała. Popatrzyłam na nią wyczekująco.

„Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze, detektyw Rizzoli?"

Skuliła się w sobie. Wiedziałam, że ta oficjalna forma, to z mojej strony zupełnie zbędna i okrutna formalność, ale chciałam, żeby poczuła choć ułamek bólu, z jakim zmagam się każdego dnia. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i na ułamek sekundy niemal uwierzyłam, że tak właśnie jest.

„Nie, ja..."

Plątała się, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie. Westchnęła głęboko i ruszyła do drzwi. Mimo wszystko zabolało mnie, kiedy zobaczyłam ją tak smutną. Wyglądała na tak zagubioną, jak ja się czułam. Nawet po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, wiedziałam, że nigdy nie przestanę kochać Jane Rizzoli, że zmieniła mnie w sposób, któremu nie potrafię zaprzeczyć. Na moment zniknęło gdzieś moje postanowienie, żeby trzymać ją na dystans.

„Jane, zaczekaj."

Stanęła w progu i odwróciła, spoglądając mi w oczy. W jej źrenicach zobaczyłam promyk nadziei z wrażenia zapomniałam nabrać powietrza. Działo się tak zawsze, kiedy widziałam czułość i oddanie, z jakim na mnie patrzyła. Tak bardzo za tym tęskniłam.

„Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?"

To pytanie prawie uwięzło mi w gardle. Jane z wahaniem podeszła krok w moim kierunku.

„Maura."

Przerwała, jakby na nowo musiała zapoznać się z moim imieniem, przyzwyczaić się do jego brzmienia. Nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że tęskniłam za tym, jak je wymawia. Że ten brak to jeszcze jeden z powodów pustki, która otacza mnie dniem i nocą. Nigdy nie przywiązywałam wagi do mojego imienia, póki nie pojawiła się Jane. Imię to imię i tyle. Ale sposób, w jaki Jane je wypowiadała dodawał mu dodatkowego znaczenia. Kiedy ona je mówiła, stawało się moim ulubionym słowem, nagle zaczynało znaczyć zbyt wiele. W ustach Jane zaczynało promieniować ciepłem, nabierało życia.

„Czy ty..." Westchnęła. „Cholera, to trudne..."

„Co takiego, Jane?"

„To. Po prostu, nie wiem..." Znów spojrzała mi w oczy. „Nie powinno tak być, wiesz? Bo to ty. Bo ty jesteś Maura, a ja Jane i powinno być w zasadzie... nie wiem, ale nie tak. Ale właśnie jest jak jest przez to, że... wiesz."

„Nie jestem pewna, co próbujesz mi powiedzieć."

Jane westchnęła raz jeszcze, opuściła ramiona i przygarbiła się, wpatrując się nagle bardzo intensywnie w podłogę.

„Właśnie. Ja chyba też nie i w tym cały problem. W każdym razie lepiej przestanę ci zawracać głowę. Pewnie masz ciekawsze zajęcia. Nie będę cię zanudzać."

„Nie zanudzasz. Nigdy tego nie robiłaś."

Uśmiechnęła się leciutko i prawie udało mi się jej odwzajemnić. Prawie.

„Serio?"

„Serio."

„To... Fajnie. Dobrze wiedzieć. Tak czy owak powinnam już iść. Dobranoc, Maura."

„Miłego wieczoru, Jane."

Kiedy już się zbierała do odejścia, po raz kolejny zatrzymała się w drzwiach i spojrzała na mnie przez ramię.

„Maura, chciałam wiedzieć..."

„Tak?"

„Jak się trzymasz? Wszystko w porządku?"

Mrugnęłam kilka razy, kompletnie zaskoczona.

„Nie. Cierpię."

Odparłam zgodnie z prawdą. Może powinnam bardziej przemyśleć swoją odpowiedź, zostawić jej jakąś furtkę, ale tak długo czekałam aż ze mną porozmawia, zapyta jak się czuję, przeprosi, cokolwiek. Bałam się, że czekała zbyt długo, że mury, przez które się kiedyś przedarła, wróciły na dawne miejsce. Ciągle jeszcze nie jestem pewna, czy potrafimy wrócić do tego, co było, nie mówiąc o pójściu naprzód. Część mnie liczy, że to możliwe. Ale boję się, że większa i silniejsza część do tego nie dopuści.

„Och."

Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale głos jej się załamał, więc odeszła bez słowa. A ja zostałam, zaskoczona faktem, że zadała sobie trud, by zapytać, a jednocześnie wściekła o to, że to zrobiła.

Od tamtego momentu nie próbowała już rozmawiać ze mną na tematy nie związane z pracą. Angela upierała się, że Jane się stara. Frankie mówił, że wszystko przez to, że jego siostra nie umie mówić o własnych uczuciach. Wiem, że ma rację. Inny nie szukają usprawiedliwień.

Szukam odpowiedzi w niezręcznej ciszy, jaka zapada między nami, ale nic nie znajduję. Nade wszystko pragnę z jej strony wyjaśnienia, odpowiedzi, przeprosin, czegokolwiek.

Potrzebuję odpowiedzi, jak osoba, którą kocham najmocniej, i o której myślałam, że kocha mnie, mogła zrobić coś takiego, coś, co tak bardzo mnie zaboli. Jak mogła w ten sposób mnie złamać i żyć dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic. Bez słowa. To, że w ten sposób porzucił mnie ktoś, kto powinien się o mnie troszczyć jest... niepojęte.

Bez poznania powodów, dla których stało się tak, jak się stało, mogę tylko analizować fakty związane z moją obecną sytuacją. Jestem samotna. Głęboko, desperacko samotna. Smutna. Zraniona. Nic nie rozumiem. Zagubiłam się. Tęsknię za Jane.

I jestem przerażona, że rozsypię się na kawałki.


End file.
